


离开的方式

by Vealin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 离开可以由很多种形式。从超人复活开始，他活在了永恒的轮回中





	离开的方式

**Author's Note:**

> *永恒轮回的脑洞

他记得最后自己的心脏是怎样被那个怪物刺穿，思绪在一片空白中消散。他以为他是死了，陷入在一个太过漫长又昏暗的梦中，梦的最后漆黑一片，醒来前一个浑身金色的“他”在漆黑中向他招手，对方长得和他一模一样，微笑的方式都没什么不同，他感到莫名的亲切试图接近那个金色的“他”，逐渐扩大的光亮慢慢驱逐了黑暗，他们彼此融为一体。

梦醒了，他下意识地睁开眼，可是眼前也是一片漆黑。他的超级大脑感到钝痛，梦中的画面在意识清醒后变得难以捕捉，只是一个梦罢了。他在狭小的空间里摸了一下自己的胸口，那里却光洁无暇，只是太久没有活动感到肢体有些略微的不适。这非常的奇怪。复活的超人意识到他在墓地，而且他的确是死了，一切都不合常理。

 

既然他已经复活了，他的世界就会一刻都不停地开始运转，超人要归来，克拉克 肯特要回去上班，一想到自己都不知道在人间消失了多久，刚刚恢复体力的超人感到一些沮丧，“拉奥啊，希望我不要死了几个世纪那么久。”还好现在是深夜，超人用常人难以看清的速度飞回大都会，城市的上空没什么奇怪的飞行工具，汽车在大道上好好地开着，他公寓下的早餐店已经关门，可是花花绿绿的霓虹灯还在闪。广场大屏幕上显示的日期只是在个位数上增加了一个数。

一切都还好。

克拉克回到自己的公寓，惊喜地发现它还没有被断水断电，一定是有什么人帮他付了房租还交了水电费。但是此时的他并不想在乎这些，一个热水澡洗去墓地里带来的泥土就会让他很愉悦了。虽说现在的克拉克有太多的疑问，可是他很庆幸自己还活着，或许说是复活吧，随便怎么说他又一次看到了这个世界也不赖。在很多很多年以后，他会怀念那种感觉，仅仅是怀念，也能再次体会新生的感觉，在漫长的如死亡般寂静的岁月里这种怀念就像他金色的太阳。

克拉克躺在浴缸的泡沫堆里，温暖的水包裹了他全身，在这间橙色灯光的浴室里，思绪得到舒展，他突然很想知道是谁在他“死去的”日子里是谁替他做了这一切。他的女同事露易丝？那一击似乎不仅仅刺穿了他的心脏，也轻微影响了他过往二十多年的记忆，他要费一番力才能想起来它们，好在缺失倒没有，他开始回忆起她在职场干练的模样和与她初见到“死”前所有的画面，不不不，露易丝不会为一个亡人做这几近偏执的悼念；戴安娜呢？他难以想象他的亚马逊公主会来到他的社区联系房东，给他交租金的画面，而且他们之间的友谊......一些陌生的面孔像记忆碎片突然在他眼前闪过，还有一些画面里的人他认识，却从未发生过的事，那些画面随他的意识清醒起来，就像那个奇怪的梦一样消失了。还有什么是他没有记起的，克拉克觉得还有什么是他很重要的人却没有想起来。

是了，蝙蝠侠。克拉克想起那个被黑色皮革包裹的男人，意外地那种大脑的钝痛又回来了。疼痛过后，他莫名地有些温暖又悲伤的感觉，既像是闻着农场的麦香那样让他温暖，又有一种麻木的孤独感爬渗透进他的身体，还好只是一时。克拉克甩甩头，抛开那些沧桑得过分的感觉，就算他是超人，他也只是个二十来岁的年轻人啊！

 

当太阳的高度升到八点钟，克拉克给报社打了个电话，听见老编对着电话那头咆哮着让他快点滚回去，他感到一切都在好转，小记者生活一天天地走上正轨。直到他拿到去哥谭采访布鲁斯韦恩的机会，像他复活后那些奇怪的事情一样，他突然记起了一些他的记者同事们从来不知道的秘密，关于韦恩的真实身份，他也有些被自己吓到，但他的记忆可不会骗他。

在他计划着这次的哥谭采访时，办公室里突如期待的惊呼让他抬起了头，前一刻他还在看手边照片上那位英俊的公子哥，下一刻本尊就这么出现在他办公桌前，这位穿着最新时装的阔少，缓缓摘下他的墨镜，“你知道的，今天外面的太阳可是有点大哦。”那双碧蓝碧蓝的双眼直直地注视着他的，那双眼的主人俯下身来让他跟克拉克的鼻尖的距离只有那么一点点。克拉克被看得有些不知所措，耳朵有些微红，他能听见他们各自的呼吸声，他自己的心跳怦怦怦地跳得越来越快。布鲁斯先起开，像是留给了后者一些呼吸的空间，那个不需要呼吸的此时却下意识地大口呼吸着。

“听说你回来了，小记者，有兴趣去吃一顿晚饭吗？”布鲁斯句末的几个词故意提高了几度，配上一个招牌的布鲁西宝贝的微笑。克拉克这下觉得自己不需要什么专访报道了，他已经拿到了明日娱乐版头条，而此时的他大概彻底脸红到耳根。

见鬼了，在场的人谁会看不出来他们之间暧昧的关系，个个都觉得自己要闪瞎，恩，一时间办公室里到挺安静的。

克拉克不知道自己是说了“嗯”还是别的什么，清醒过来就已经被拉上了布鲁斯的黑色敞篷跑车。

后来他们的确是吃了晚饭，不过是在孤独堡垒的观星台吃的极光晚餐。他们一直都相处得很好，就像久别重逢的老友一样，可是一般的老友可不会给对方带上婚戒，他们共度了一生，就像克拉克所期待的那样，只是那远远不是他的一生。

 

————————————————————————————————————————  
超人死于2938年3月1日

这是官方的答复。谁能保证一个近千岁的老英雄不会死去呢？尽管他表面上年轻依旧，钢铁之躯没有丝毫改变，但每一个人的生命都会有时间限制。

可是超人，真的没有，就连那些深空里的星星也终有一天会熄灭。他不禁想嘲讽一番这所谓万物的法则。

 

“超人先生您确定要这样做吗？”人类政府的最高层聚在一起进行最后确认。

“以现在人类的科技已经不需要我了，我可以作为一个信仰的标志继续在这个时代像遗产一样存在着，但是我应该去执行我的使命。”

超人的答案不容置疑地坚定。

“好吧，任何改变时间线的行为都是十分危险的，但是这是历史既定的。”他们之中为首的科学家再次重申了一遍，“您一旦被传送回去就无法改变决定了。”

超人摘下了一直佩戴在左手无名指上的戒指，用热视线将它消融在掌心。

“现在来清除我的记忆吧，你们知道怎么做。”


End file.
